


Synchronized

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Feels, M/M, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: King Sigismund II Augustus united Poland and Lithuania into a full-on Commonwealth. It unlocks an ability for the two Nations that only spoken tales old as indo-european tribes mention. Sharing a mind might bring a few insecurities into daylight though...
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Synchronized

Polska stared into the distance, at the pink-orange sunset and wheat dancing into the wind just bellow it.

"Polska, I ask of you to give it a try." his- _their_ king said, near begging.

He turned around to face Liet. The baltic Nation looked nervous, too.

"Lietuva, you too, please, it is not pernament. Not if you don't want that. But it might be useful in combat for you two. To be able to combine your strenght." continued Sigismumd II Augustus.

"Easy for you to say, it's not _you_ fearing for your individuality!" he snapped, but then remembered he promised behave more tame and sighed tiredly. "Like, it's totally scary."

"I agree with Po here." Liet spoke up. "It is, indeed, very unsettling, no matter how much I like and trust him."

"To add to the matter, it is, like, _very_ rare for Nations to be able to pull this off." the blonde added.

There was a moment of silence. Their hair and clothing danced around in the wind, just like the local wheat. Their wheat. His and Lietuva's.

"I think we can't oppose." finally the brunette Nation broke the utter quiet.

Lietuva never opposed authority. He was easily giving in into peer pressure. Polska briefly wondered if their characters eould combine too, compensating for eachother's flaws-

"...Alright. Let's try." the blonde Nation agreed. 

They stepped closer to eachother. It's not like they actually knew what to do. As many things concerning Nations, it was very unclear. From what they could gather, they had to ' _synchronize_ ', whatever that meant.

"So, uhm..." Lietuva voiced awkwardly. "Maybe we should have physical contact?" he proposed.

"Yes, that sounds, like, reasonable." Polska replied and took both of the brunette's hands. "Now, do we, like, think about eachother, or what?"

"Maybe? Worth a shot." Lietuva responded.

Liet. His partner for last 200 years. He has light-brown hair and blue eyes, which are bright like all Nations', it's characteristic of them, afterall. He is kind. Very good in war, but can become a pushover in social interactions. His aura... it felt so familiar by now. He couldn't mistake it by now. Not if centuries of separation would occur. He knew it almost as well as his own. It gave off a calming feeling and one of stability and protection... and it was all over his- _their_ land, too. Urgh, why must he be so stupid and be unable to get used to it being their land, not his!? He wasn't the King Of Eastern Europe by himself, he was just avarage without the boost of Lietuva, so why--

"Polska." he heard the other Nation call firmly. "Stop plauging yourself with such thoughts."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Sigismund from the sidelines.

"Leave it to us, my King." said Lietuva politely, before turning back to Polska.

"It's just..." the shorter Nation began. "I can't stop thinking like that! I act like I don't need you, but that's not true. Like, at all. You could do just fine without me, but I couldn't and yet it's me who sees himself as the sole ruler of all this land." he rambled but stopped himself and sighed. "I'm just a jerk." he muttered and squeezed Lietuva's hands harder.

"No, Po, not at all. You are not a jerk, you hear me?" Liet started speaking fast. "You're a good friend! A good Nation, too! You're a brave white eagle, remember? The unconquered? Who saved my butt from the Teutonic Order by passing christianity onto me?" he said, his eyes getting wet. He felt... he felt Lietuva felt it was his own fault, somehow. Why would he think like that?

Liet blamed himself. For Polska's stupidity.

_No, Liet, don't, it's my fault. Please, don't think such things._

_Po, it's not your fault either. You're fine the way you are. I know you've changed already. You don't have to push it._

They fell into a hug, both iniciating at once.

_I just want you to be happy._

For a second, everything went white.

...

First thing he felt, was the huge masses of new people he could now sense. Then his enormous territory that he could access. Then, scaling back, the new yet very familiar aura around himself. Finally, the overwhelming strenght, double the one he always felt and a little extra.

He felt like he could conquer Paris and win in less than 3 days. He felt like he could built a new capital in just as little time.

_Woah, let's calm down there._

"...Woah." he heard Po's and Liet's king voice. His king. "It appears it, uhm, worked."

He looked down at himself. He had shoulder-lenght light-brown hair with the ends being just a little lighter in colour, his clothes, which were definitively what Po and Liet wore just a second ago, barely held together over his larger body. He must be at least 1.90 meters tall. And he was well-built, too.

That's when it really struck him. He wasn't Liet or Po. He was... something else.

_Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów._

It was _his_ name.

_Oh kurwa, it worked-_

And he felt alone again. His aura did not feel mixed now. His head was spinning, too. 

He looked up and saw Polska, sitting on the ground, similairly disoriented.

"Dear Lietuva and Polska, congratulations. You have succeeded in fusing. Do you think you hold it a while longer?" asked Sigismund, the hint of excitement undeniably there.

"Perhaps. However, I would like to hold further exercises until tommorow, if that is fine with both of you." the brunette Nation explained politely.

"Yeah, I'm totally with Liet on this one." Po agreed, seemingly out of it enough to forget to use proper language.

\---

The sun has set and full moon has began it's travel through tonight's clear sky. Wind, too, has seemingly took it's rest, blades of grass remaining unmoved.

Most of his people, he felt, had fallen into slumber. And only him and Polska remained awake, even though they layed in bed in silence.

"Po?" he broke the silence.

The blonde Nation simply turned his head towards him in acknowledgement of his call.

"About earlier... do you really think of yourself that way? That you're selfish?" asked the brunette.

It was quiet for a moment, Polska seemingly considering the question. "Sometimes." was the short anwser, so uncharacteristic for the talkative man. "Don't blame yourself for it." he said further.

" _Please_." he added quietly.

"I'm not." Lietuva responded automatically. He didn't want for his friend to discourage himself from talking about his feelings.

"I know you do, Liet. We literally shared minds for a moment." Po said sternly. The brunette knew that face and tone, it was pure determination. Usually showing up in battle... why is he using it right now?

"I, like..." the blonde continued, now those bright green eyes dodging contact amd tone soft, unsure. "I just think you're, like, awesome. And I need you. Yet I'm selfish enough to see _myself_ as the leader."

Silence fell once again. They were _not_ good at talking about their feelings like that. Then again, their minds and bodies resembled 16-year-olds.

"That's because you're a better leader than me." finally said Lietuva. "You stand your ground once you make a choice. I can't do such a thing."

"But... you're still braver and more considerate." Polska retorted.

They fell into silence once again. Only grasshoppers playing their tune somewhere is the fields informed them that no, they hadn't gone deaf.

"I suppose we just cover eachother's flaws." the taller Nation concluded. And it made sense - they were third biggest in Europe only together. Heck, it was only Holy Roman Empire and France better than _them_. 

A small smile appeared on the pole's young face. 

"It's like we're totally meant to do this together." Polska said finally.

"Yeah, Po, it sure seems like so." Lietuva anwsered.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanations time!  
> > Lietuva = Lithuania  
> Polska = Poland  
> Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów = Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth (in polish)  
> just in case someone did not get that.  
> > Although Poland and Lithuania were in an union ever since Jadwiga and Jagiello's marriage in the 14th century, they weren't fully one country until Sigismund II Augustyn. Before that there were two leadership figures (King Of Poland and Grand Dutchy Of Lithuania). And it's not like Sigismund II was Jagiello's son or grandson. This guy was the last member of the Jagiellon dynasty!
> 
> Also the last conversation is what I think lead to the polish-lithuanian war over Vilnius. Since it was due to Piłsudski's (leader of Poland at the time) desire to restore the Commonwealth. Here I translated it to Poland believing he won't make it without Lithuania. I suppose I just don't like when people just periodically turn him into a jerk for this one event? And this reasoning makes a bit more sense I guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! ^^  
> (I might or might not add another chapter some time in the future, if I can lead my idea somewhere.)


End file.
